


Holiday Headcanons! - Part 2

by orphan_account



Series: Descendants Headcanons [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Holiday Headcanons! - Part 2

Hades: Athens, Greece

Ah, how Hades has missed Greece. As soon as you are both freed from the Isle, Hades is magicking you both to Athens. Prepare yourself to gaze at the Acropolis, surrounded by swarms of tourists who - ironically - do not notice the Greek God standing next to them. Then, spending the rest of your days visiting sites from all those iconic myths and meeting all manners of magical creatures. Yet, your favourite part of your holiday is definitely the picnic under the stars within the now-deserted Acropolis. Of course, such a holiday could only have been so magical with a Greek God by your side.

Lonnie: Beijing, China

What could be better than exploring the beautiful expanse of China, with Lonnie? The fortnight you spend together, is waltzed away with visiting the Temple of Heaven, Forbidden City and even walking along the Great Wall of China. Not only is it breathtaking to see what Lonnie’s mother fought so hard to protect, it is amazing to experience it with the ever-smiling Lonnie: who is excited beyond belief to show it all to you. 

Chad: Monaco

Ever the one for extravagance, Chad is always talking about taking you to Monaco. Once he has the chance, he does. A blitz week filled with hedonistic partying: in the hotel’s penthouse suite, in nightclubs and even on the deck of his own private yacht! Then, drunkenly gambling in the cities eclectic casinos. But on the lone day that wasn’t fueled by alcohol, Chad drives you to a private beach (in his black Lamborghini, of course) where a luxurious picnic awaits. 

Audrey: New York City, USA

In need of a city break? You’ll get that with Audrey! From endless shopping, to seeing an amazing Broadway show and dining in expensive restaurants... the trip is a beautiful daze! Honestly, if it weren’t for the endless selfies of the pair of you by all the must-see monuments, you could have branded the holiday as a dream! Those memories, and these photos, are near and dear to your heart.. especially the photo of the pair of you wrapped in a loving embrace, Audrey kissing your cheek, in front of the Statue of Liberty.

Jane: Sydney, Australia 

The last stop of your cruise is Sydney - a place Jane has always been excited to see. As soon as you can depart the cruise ship, you do; rushing to see Bondi Beach, the Sydney Opera House and so much more! Even though you haven’t explored the entirety of Sydney’s beautiful streets, the pair of you decide to take a quick trip through a small slither of the Outback; before returning to Sydney for a whale-watching experience. The best week of your life for sure!


End file.
